Alternative to Chris and Eve's Martini Night
by dodgebart
Summary: This is my version of Martini Night.


"Chris, you took advantage of me! You got me drunk so that you could take me to bed"  
Eve screamed at Chris at his apartment.

"No, Eve you were willing. You just won't admit it," Chris smiled when he said that.

"Chris, it was rape. When I realized what you were doing I told you to stop but you didn't. I thought you were my friend. You hurt me, not physically, but I can't trust you anymore. I can't face Ian either," She turned around with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Prove it! Prove it was rape, you loved it as much as I did, only you won't admit it," He just kept smiling when he said that.

"Chris did you just want to destroy me? Do you hate me that much because of Julie leaving you?

I know it was you that left the DNA test in my locker that night. I saw you laughing when I left Kevin's office after I confronted him with the truth about Livvie. You destroyed my marriage to Kevin.

You know what Chris? I quit, I hate you and I don't want to ever see you again.  
I quit work and you can shove it up your ass! Your right, it was all my fault, I was a willing drunk. Now I'm sober, and I really don't want to be around you ever!"

"Eve, you don't mean that!"

"Screw you, you bastard! You've manage to make me feel like I was a lady of the evening again. I hate you, you fucking scum!" Eve screamed with the tears running down her cheeks.

"Eve, please. Don't do anything irrational. I just wanted to love you, dammit!" Chris screamed clenching his fist.

"That's not love, that's lust. That's all you cared about.

I told you to stop and I tried to push you off and you laughed at me.  
You thought I was playing games, well I'm not playing games now, Chris.

I wanted to see if you had any remorse for what had happened, and you didn't. I guess you'll never change. You take what you want no matter the cost to someone else.

I left Allan a message that I quit and I left Kevin a copy of some divorce papers we had drawn up earlier this week with Scott. They are signed, sealed and delivered to the light house.  
Maybe you and Lucy can have a good laugh later.

I told Ian to have a good life with Ariana so now that everything is settled, I can't tell him what happened, crap I should be able to, but it's not worth it. Thanks, Chris. You've manage to destroy my life, who's next?"

"Eve, wait! You weren't suppose to react like this. You were supposed to fall for me. You were supposed to wake up in my arms and realize how good we are together.

You weren't suppose to get hurt! You were suppose to fall in love with me."

"Chris what kind of dream world are you from? You need to get some serious psychiatric help!What gave you the idea that raping me would make me fall in love with you!"

Eve slapped Chris across the face and left quickly left Chris standing in the living room in a t-shirt and boxers on. She know he wouldn't run after her with just that on.

She ran for the elevator and pushed down. Eve jumped in as soon as it opened and pushed the door close button.

Meanwhile, Chris was in the apartment, he quickly grabbed his sweats, sneakers and his jacket with his keys. He flew out of the apartment and made it to the elevator as the doors closed with Eve inside.

"crap!"

He ran toward the stairs and started down as fast as he could. Tears were rolling down Chris's cheeks.

'What possessed me,' Chris thought running down the stairs. 'I didn't want to hurt you Eve, I just wanted to love you.'

Because of the stops the elevator made on the way down, Chris was able to reach the bottom floor when the elevator stopped.

"Eve, stop," Chris screamed running after her.

Eve never saw that Ben, Ariana's brother had followed her to Chris's apartment. She quickly ran for the door to go outside as Ben and Chris followed her.

"Eve!", Chris kept on yelling.

"Dr. Lambert," Ben yelled at her which caused her to turn toward Ben. When she realized it was Ben, he had pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger stopping Eve in her tracks.

She looked down to where the bullet had entered her and then looked up.

She looked at Ben stunned as if to ask, "Why did you shoot me?" and fell to the ground.

The police officer that was standing close by, tackled Ben to the ground knocking him out.

"Call for an ambulance," Chris yelled to the officer as he ran to Eve.

The officer called for an ambulance and ran toward Chris who was now beside Eve.  
He pulled off his jacket and placed it on Eve saying "Oh, god, Eve. Can you hear me?  
Come on Eve, stay with me, can you hear me?

Is that your squad car?"

"Yeah"

"I'm a doctor officer. Do you have any blankets or any type of first aid kit in it"  
Chris asked checking Eve's vital signs.

"I'll bring them over to you."

"Chris, what are you doing here," Eve whispered to Chris. A small amount of blood was forming in the corner of Eve's mounth.

Chris could tell she was going down hill fast. Chris gently brushed Eve's hair away from her face. "Shh, Eve. I want you to be quiet, put you head down on this." Chris quickly folded one of the blankets that the officer gave him and placed it under her head.

"Chris, I'm cold and I'm feeling kind of tired," Eve whispered again.

"Eve, don't close your eyes!" Chris snapped at Eve knowing she was already going into shock.

"Eve, don't do this. Don't you dare die on me, stay with me, keep awake"  
Eve looked up at Chris and she saw something in his eyes, something that she had never seen before. That look was stronger with Chris than it had ever been with Kevin or even Ian. It looked like some really cared about her. Love maybe if that's the way it should look.

The ambulance had just arrived with Frank and Emilio in it.

"Alright, Ramsey, what the hell happened," Frank said sarcastically before he saw who the patient was.

"That bastard shot Eve," Chris managed to say before he jumped up at Ben and grabbed him by the throat.

"You bastard! Who are you and why did you shoot her? What did she ever do to you?" Chris kept on squeezing Ben's neck as he struggled to take in a breath of air.

Gagging, Ben replied, "She embarrassed me. She had me arrested. In my country that would never happen."

Chris let go of Ben's neck and voiced "What?"

"You men in this country, you treat a woman like she is an equal. They are not. They are property, to be used to have children and take care of the men.

This one here, embarrassed me. She had me arrested when I tried to bring my sister, Ariana back to my country. I will not embarrassed like the way she did to me.

That is an outrage! To treat a man like that. It's like rape, in this country, you blame the man, when it'salwaysthe females fault. They are to stay at home and take care of the men and children that is all they are good for! They are property not an equal.

My sister was 'raped' and she must be taught a lesson, also. Since I can't do it here, it will be done back in my own country."

Chris looked at Ben in disgust, when he realized what he had done to Eve. He did rape her,  
not on purpose, not like the the guy who pulls the woman to a dark alley and rapes her, but he did take advantage of her and made "love" to her against her will. It finally connected in his head what Eve was saying to him.

Chris's arms fell to his side and cried. He raped his best friend. He has been making her life a living hell because Julie left him.

He destroyed her chances to become chief resident. He destroyed her marriage to Kevin. He raped her and tried to say it was for love. Chris just stood there after Ben got threw with his ranting in disbelief. He was almost the same way. He used Eve as if she wasn't human.

"What you just followed her and decided to shoot her to teach her a lesson?"

"No, I followed her because I wanted to kill her. She is nothing to me."

Frank and Emilio were still working on Eve when Chris turned toward her. They had her hooked up to the monitor and an IV started, when Chris moved in to help. He check her pulse and blood pressure, only to find them getting weaker.

"Her pulse and blood pressure are falling, we have to move now!"

'God, please don't let her die. I'll confess everything, I'll do whatever it takes, just don't let her die,' he kept on wishing to himself.

Frank and Emilio scooped her up and into the ambulance before Chris could react. "Ramsey, your too emotionally involved, you can't help. You either just ride in the frontof theambulance and keep quiet or you give your statement to the cops and go to GH later."

"Let me ride, please." Chris couldn't argue with Frank at this point. He just wanted to be with Eve.

"We have a female victim, approximate age 29, gun shot wound to the upper abdomen.

Blood pressure and pulse are weak and thready.

Pressure bandage had been applied and IV started.

ETA 5 minutes."

Everything Chris heard after that was muffled. He just sat in the front of the ambulance with tears running down his face.

'This is my fault,' he thought. 'If I hadn't of gotten Eve drunk and took her to bed, she wouldn't of been at my apartment.

What have I done? You know what I've done, I've killed my best friend. The only person to stand by me. The only person to testify for me when the DL56 mess hit the fan.

Oh god, Eve, please hold on. Don't die on me.'

When the ambulance got to GH, Monica Quartermain was waiting at the entrance. The residents were to emotionally involved in the case, Monica had Eve rushed to surgery.

Ariana was brought in a few hours earlier when Ben stabbed her.Ian walked into the living room right as he stabbed her in the shoulder. Ben dropped the knife and was able to get away from Ian. That was when he decided to go after Eve.

"Do you know where Eve is, Chris?"

"Ian, she's in surgery. It doesn't look good. Some guy approached her, pulled out a gun and shot her point blank. He kept on rambling on about how we treat our women and how they should be treated. He had a middle east accent."

"Ben, he must have gone after Eve after he tried to kill Ariana."

"Ian, did you know he was after her? Why the hell didn't you let her know! At least you could have warned the cops!

Your so concerned with Ariana, that in your haste to help her, you let Eve go unprotected. She loved you and you let her down.

Whenever Eve gets hurt, your the one in back to that. Get the hell away from me!" Chris turned away not wanting hear anything Ian was saying.

"I told Eve that Ben was released a while back. Joe, Frank and I thought we had fooled him into leaving this country permanently.

We had only found out that this wasn't true. He wanted Ariana dead,didn't think he'd go after Eve right away.

I did try to get a hold of her but she didn't answer her phone," Ian said looking away.

"Why was she over at your place, Ramsey? What did you do to her now," Ian started to accuse Chris.

"That's a personal matter but if you have to know, she handed in her notice," Chris didn't tell Ian the full truth, that the other reason was that she accused Chris of rape.

"Yeah, you tried to call her, but did you ask anyone to check up on her. No!

You just tried to call her and that was it. When was that? After she was shot? That didn't do her any good!

He followed her there. He pulled out his gun and shot her, he shot her without remorse," Chris threw his cup of coffee at the coffee vending machine in the waiting room.

"Now, she might die and there was nothing I could do about it," Chris looked down, "God, why do you have to pick on Eve, leave her alone. Let her have some happiness for once, she deserves it."

Ian just looked at Chris. He was right. Ian promised Eve everything and now, what does she have. He made a promise to protect Ariana, he couldn't turn his back on her now.

Chris just sat down and waited to hear from Monica. She and Tony Jones was the best GH had to offer. He could only hope and pray that she will pull threw.

An hour later, Monica walked threw the doors to an anxious crowd.

"Monica, how is she?" Chris was quick to ask.

"She's in recovery. The bullet went into the upper abdomen at an upper angle. It went threw the stomach and hit one of her ribs sending off bone fragments like shrapnel. We were able to repair the damage done to her stomach and removed most of the bone fragments but...

Look, Eve lost a lot of blood and there was bone fragments next her spinal chord. It's too early to tell if those fragments did some damage to the chord. We also removed some fragments from around her lung. The bullet almost shattered that area of her ribs where it hit. She's lucky to have lasted this long."

"What are you saying, Monica?"

"Eve might not walk again. We won't know until she wakes up. She might need just therapy, it's too early to tell. We have to keep an eye on the lung that was damaged, it could collapse.

Like I said, when that section of bone splintered, the bone acted like shrapnel and that can cause a lot of damage. That person new exactly what he was doing when he shot Eve.

Now you people can't do anything right now, so go home if your not on duty.

After recovery, she'll be in ICU. Go home and get some rest."

Chris walked away and pretended to go home. His heart was hurting. He hurt Eve so bad and at the time he did it, it didn't bother him. 'Have I become so cold, Eve,' he thought to himself.

'When you wake up, I want you to have a little talk with the police, Eve. You should report what I've done to them. I should be in jail. I did rape you, what the fk was I thinking. Eve, I hope to God that you can forgive me.'

Chris got to the roof and looked over the edge of GH. His mind was numb. He walked over to the door and sat down against it. Tears were running down his face and he openly cried. He hated himself and he wished that he had never met Eve, maybe she would be alright.

'God Eve, I love you. I alway have. Please, Eve, be alright again. Come back to me. I'll do whatever I have to to protect you and make things right with you.

I know I raped you and I wish to God I could take everything back. Your my best friend and I would die for you in a minute to make if it would make you better.'

Downstairs in recovery, Eve's heart rate starts to drop and her breathing is becoming difficult. The nurse that was there was rushing in to help Eve when her heart stopped.

Denise reached for the code button and yelled "Get a crash cart, stat!"

Chris walked back into GH and started to wander down to recovery when he noticed all the activity going on. "What the?"

Then he noticed where the activity was coming from and his heart raced.

"Eve," he yelled out running towards her in recovery.

The nurse at the desk stopped him before he could get any closer.  
"You can't go there!"

"I'm a doctor, why can't I?"

"You know the rules, you too involved personally. I know you want to be with her, but you can't. If you give me a hard time I will call security. Stay here with me."

Eve felt like she was in a dream. There was fog surrounding her and a sense of peacefulness. She had a feeling of a warm blanket being wrapped around her.

"Where am I? Who's there," she said squinting her eyes looking into the fog.

She could hear a child's laughter all around her and then she heard,  
"Hi, Mommy!"

She saw a little boy around Serena's age smiling and waving to her.  
"David?"

"Why are you here? It's not time yet. Your not suppose to come for a long time," he said with a curious smile.

"Grandpa, we have a problem. Mommy's come here too soon," he said into the fog.

"Eve, what are you doing here," a man around middle age walked toward Eve.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why is my son David here?"

"It's more like, why are you here? Your not supposed to be here for a for a while. You still have a long life ahead of you," the man said looking at Eve.

"Well, who are you," Eve looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ed. Ed Grant and your, how should I put it? Well, if your here your dead or close to being dead, that's why David is here," Ed smiled at Eve.

"Wonderful, I guess Ariana's brother wins. He wanted me dead and now I am dead."

Eve could here a cell phone ring, "Wait a minute Miss Lambert. I need you to come this way," Ed said putting his arms around Eve.

"Some of the higher ups wanted to see you Eve, so before we can fix this."

Eve looked at Ed as if she knew him. He seemed very familiar to her it scared her. She followed Ed to a table that was in a white room with white tables and chairs. There was not color at all, just white.

"Sit down there, Eve," Ed pointed to the head of the table.

As Eve sat down there was a clap of thunder and her grandfather appeared in front of her.

"Grandpa? Is that you," Eve asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Beannie, it's me. You've grown up into a beautiful woman, haven't you," he said smiling at her and hugging her.

"I see you've met Ed, my kind of assistant and David greeted you. He's has a lot of you in him, Beannie."

"No one's ever called me that but you Grandpa. I've missed you so much and I wish I could stay with you and David," Eve said crying.

"You can't honey, I kind of had a feeling it was your heart that brought you here. I would love to have you stay here also but you have too much you have to be able to accomplish," Eve's Grandfather put his hand on her shoulder.

"There's a lot of people who care for you and need you."

"Grandpa, who would really miss me down there. My marriage is over, the person who said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me married someone else. As a matter of fact, he married the person who hit me. Karen has Frank. Everyone or a least almost everyone that I loved is here, there aren't a lot of people left," Eve looked at him.

"Karen and Frank are going to go threw some rough times and she'll need you. I know what Ian did to you but there is a reason for that. You'll help Ariana and you'll both learn to appreciate each other. No, you won't be the best of friends but it won't be like Lucy.

There is someone down there that does love you with all of heart and soul. Do you know who that is?"

"No, who?"

"Let's go visit some people first."

Eve's Grandfather waves his hand and they are in Ian's apartment. Ian is hugging Ariana and kissing her.

"Your not going anywhere, your staying here with me so I can protect you. Ben won't leave you be and he's obsessed with trying to kill you."

"What about Eve?"

"He already went after her and when I went to go see him at the police station, he said he wasn't finished until you dead. I got a hold of your parents and told them that if they want there son to die, just have him try to kill my wife and I will rip him apart," Ian said to his wife.

Eve's heart broke when he said that. "What was that suppose to prove?"

"Evelyn, I'm not finished yet." Her grandfather never called her that unless he wanted her to listen.

"Where to now? Who else can you show me that's just going to convince to go back and then they can rip my heart out," Eve just looked at Ian and Ariana.

Everything disappeared and Eve an her grandfather just stood there in the middle of the clouds.

"So where are you taking me now? Let's see, the man who vowed his undying love for me is in someone else's arms, vowing to take care of her. Can we go to my ex-husbands house where his fiance and see how much she can bash me? Well, at least she can't get into the computer and lie about my DNA again," Eve said in a sad but sarcastic voice.

"Evelyn, I wanted so hard for you and your sister to come live with your Grandmother and me but God had different plans. You've made some mistakes in your life for good or bad, you alone have to deal with. Granted, some of them I was very disappointed in, but it made you into the person you are today.

If God didn't forgive you, you would have gone somewhere else. You have grown a little sarcastic, just like your mother did. I think God wants you to see, that there is one person, who's still wanting you to come back and this person loves you unconditionally. Do you know who it might be?"

Eve shook her head "No."

"Well then, I want you to come with me and I don't want you to say a word. I want you to watch and be quiet like I used to have you do when you were a little girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Good, now let's go see this person."

The clouds cleared and they were in recovery at GH. Eve could see Chris sitting at the nurses desk with tears coming out of his eyes. Monica came down to recovery and saw Chris sitting there in the room. He wasn't helping with Eve but at least he was staying out of the way.

"I thought I told you to go home, Dr. Ramsey," Monica said sternly.

"I couldn't leave her, she doesn't have anyone else. She's my best friend, she may need me," Chris said just loud enough for Monica to hear.

Eve could hear what he said and looked at the tears. A look of confusion came over her face. Is this the same Chris from earlier that day, the same one that kept on insisting that she wanted it.

"Alright, Dr. stay. But if you inter-fear in anyway, I'll have you forcefully removed from this area, do you understand," she said.

Chris just nodded 'yes', and looked toward where Eve was.

"How long has she been coding?"

"About 3 minutes, if we don't get her going soon, I'm going to have to call it," the doctor on duty announced.

Eve's grandfather waved his hand again and time slowed down.

"Now, Eve, you have 2 choices at this point. You can go back and see what this young man has to offer for the rest of your life or you can wonder around until it's your time to come up here and you can watch everyones life but you can't participate in any of it, what's it going to be?

Just to be nice, I'm going to let you hear what he has to say."

"Eve you have to pull threw, I need you. Your my best friend in the world and I love you," Chris looked at Eve lying in the bed as they worked on her trying to get her heart started again.

"You have to make that decision now, Beannie, I can only hold back time for so long," Eve's grandfather said. She could tell what he wanted her to do and in her heart, Eve knew what she had to do. "What he did was wrong, but he is very much like you. He had a terrible childhood and he also has a hard time telling someone that he loves them."

"I love you Grandpa, but I think you know what's in my heart," Eve said with a glitter in her eyes.

"Oh, Beannie, I knew you would make the right decision. I love you and trust me, you won't regret it," he said with a big grin.

"Will I remember seeing you, Grandpa?"

"No, you won't remember seeing me, but you will remember that you were surrounded by love. You will also remember this," he wasn't able to finish his sentence when she disappeared.

Ed walked over to Eve's grandfather asking him, "Dad, do you think she's going to do the right thing?"

"I think she will, son. I left her with a little reminder," he said with a smile.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"No, I had a bet with some of the other's. They said that I couldn't get her to go back, I did, so I could leave her with something special."

"What was that," Ed looked at his father with curiosity.

"You'll find out soon because you and David here are going to keep an eye on my granddaughter," Grandpa said as he slowly disappeared.

"We have a rhythm! Keep going, Eve! C'mon don't let that bastard get away with what he did to you," the doctor said looking at Eve's monitor.

Chris looked on as he saw Eve's heart going again. He closed his eyes, relieved to see her heart beating. He looked up and quietly thanked God for letting her live so far then he let a small grin show.

Monica came out from where Eve was and approached Chris. "We're moving her ICU. You can go and stay only for a few minutes. I don't want her to be disturbed anymore than she has to."

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermain. You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I have a good idea and Dr. Ramsey?"

"Yes."

"If by some miracle she makes it threw all of this and you truly mean what you said earlier, don't pull any of the crap you did to her before" Monica said as she approached him. "I know what you did with the DNA test and deleting her report when you were both going for the chief residents position, but I can't prove it.

I don't like crap like that. You had best ask for her forgiveness when and if she awakes," Monica turned and walked away.

Chris walked into Eves room and saw all the tubes she was hooked up to. There was a breathing mask over her face, she was being given blood, IV's, everything was being monitored. He wanted to hold her and tell her she was going to be alright, when he knew she may not.

He moved in next to her and gently touched her hand. It was soft to the touch. She always had such soft skin. It went with her eyes. Her eyes were understanding, she could coax out problems from patients that a lot of Dr.s' couldn't.

He leaned over trying gently to kiss her on her forehead. As soon as his lips touched her forehead, her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds. She looked at him, smiled and closed her eyes again as if she was just going to sleep.

"Sleep well, Lambert. I love you," he quietly whispered into her ear. He then sat down next to her and closed his eyes. He never felt himself fall asleep.

The nurse woke him up the next morning. He stood up and stretched letting out a big yawn. The nurse finished taking Eve's vitals and Chris walked over to look at them.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up? You slept there all night long."

"I didn't want to leave. What time is it anyway?"

"It's around 5:30 AM. It's not even shift change."

"At least her vitals are a little better," Chris stretched one more time, trying to loosen up his stiff body.

"It's going to be a long time before she gets back onto her feet. I thought we were going to loose her last night. I hope they lock that man away for life, shooting her just because she embarrassed him.

From what I've heard, he was going on about 'That's how women are handled in his country. Any disobedient women can be killed, especially if she embarrasses any male in her family.'

Well, hopefully, that bastard will be gone for a long time."

Just the Eve's eyes started to open. She started to move her hand when Chris noticed it. "Eve, your awake!" Chris exclaimed with a big smile across his face.

She just mouthed 'Hi' to Chris and the nurse.

"I'll get the Dr. on duty, Dr. Ramsey, you better wait outside. Your not suppose to be here anyway," the nurse quickly coaxed Chris out of the room...

Chris felt something hit him in the face.

"Hey! Which one of you did that," Chris pretended to look cross at his children.  
They all looked at him like 'I didn't do it, daddy.'

"I think they're trying to get their daddy to pay attention to them and to stop daydreaming, huh," Eve started making goofy faces to the kids.

"Hey, is mommy causing trouble again" Chris smiled at Eve.

"Of course I am. You think you get to have all the fun?"

"I was just thinking about how much I could have lost a few years ago."

"Chris, that was a long time ago. Don't go there right now.

But, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Everyone else that said they would be there, weren't.

Ian, who said he loved me, wouldn't even visit me. Kevin, who I was still married to,  
only saw me a couple of times. You were there for me.

You were there for a few more surgeries and all of my rehab.You and Karen would stop by in between shifts."

Eve walked over to Chris and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Do you need help with the triplets, Chris. Jack and Doug are good at eating, their sister, Annie is the fussy one. Aren't you sweetie?"

Annie let out a happy scream hitting her hands on top of the high chair.

"Yes, I hate to admit it. You always make taking care of the kids look easy, but it's a lot harder than it looks," Chris looked at Eve and smiled.

"Well, it is easy with the nanny you hired. If it weren't for Michelle, I would be going nuts by now."

"Speaking of which, she have today off?"

"Chris, it's the weekend, of course she has it off. You feeling OK?"

"Yes, now please, help!" Chris yelled out as Jack hit Chris in the side of the face with split peas.

"What are you rascals doing to your daddy?"

Jack let out a high pitch joyful scream and then he giggled happily to his mother.

"How do you do this, really Eve?"

Chris looked at his wife with amazement. The more he sees her, the more he loves her.

"Well, usually, people are asking to come over to help. I guess the novelty of triplets is wearing off among-st the circle of friends.

I think little Jack is done with his lunch. Which means Doug is not too far behind.

This is different, Annie is usually done first," Eve looked at their daughter trying to hold on to her father's hand. Then she looks at Chris.

Doug starts to get fussy looking at his brother being held by his mother.

"Hold on a minute there, Mr. Douglas, let me get your brother all cleaned up and I'll be back to get you.

Just give me two shakes of a lambs tail and a couple of chicken clucks and I'll be over to get you my little Doug."

Eve quickly disappeared with Jack in hand as Doug continued to be fussy. She soon came back with Jack in hand and reached for Doug.

"Hey, there, little pumkin head, why you being so fussy today," she kissed him on the forehead as he fussed. Doug eased into Eve as she hummed a song to him. She disappeared into the changing room and soon appeared with a cleaned up baby.

"Yeah know there, you've got to warn mommy about some of the presents you leave for her, you little stinker." Eve made goofy faces to her son. Chris knew right away what she was talking about. He was giggling when she put him down.

"So, you think it's funny, good. Mr. Daddy can change Miss Annie, can't he," Eve knew what the kids were like when they ate, also, and little Annie was not a clean baby when it came to eating.

"I shouldn't have a problem, should I princess," Chris smiled at his daughter as she cooed back to him. He picked her up and brought her to the changing room. A little while later, he walked out with Annie.

"What a messy little girl. Remind me to give Michelle a raise when she comes into work Monday."

"I told you so," Eve smiled at her husband.

Chris hugged Eve making her let a little yelp out as he squeezed her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, you just haven't hugged me like that since we found out about the triplets. It felt good."

"I didn't realize that. I'm sorry it's been a while."

"Chris, honey, you don't have to apologize. We've both have been really bizzy. You've been covering for Karen since she's been on maternity leave and I've had the kids.

This is what it's like to have children. We were very lucky to be able to have them," Eve said still hugging Chris.

"Eve, have I told you that I'm in love with someone?"

"What," she started to pull away.

"Yup, it's you," he said pulling her back into him.

"Chris, your so lucky I didn't hit you," she quietly said to him.

"Eve, why did you marry me? After all that I did to you?"

"I love you, and after what happened to me, your the only one that stayed and your the only one that wouldn't give up on me.

Chris, how could I not love you. Yes, you did some things that weren't very nice, but you more than made up for it.

You wouldn't let me give up. They said I would walk again with difficulty and you wouldn't let me give up even when I wanted to. You supported me when everyone else left me.

When we found out we were having triplets, because of my history, they felt it was too much strain on my body. You were there. You gave up being chief resident when I had the children, that was too much.

Why did you give up everything, Chris?"

"Well, yeah, I gave up some things but I gained more. I have plenty of money and I'm a good doctor but I'm nothing without you or the children.

It took almost loosing you for me to discover that, Eve," he turned away and put a CD in the player. It was a soft song that they could dance to.

Eve and Chris started to slow dance together, when they heard a tiny squeal from the playpen. All three children, Jack, Dougie and Annie were smiling at their parents.

Eve and Chris walked over to the playpen and Eve proceeded to pick up the boys and hand them to Chris. She picked up and held Annie.

Together the family danced to Louie Armstrong's 'What a Beautiful World.' Eve smiled at Chris and they both kissed.

"I'm so glad that I married you, Christopher. You've made my life complete. I love you and I'm never going to let you or our children go."

The scene fades to darkness as the five of them dance together and Chris and the song both say "Oh, Yeah," together. 


End file.
